Harry Potter's sixth year
by King Kazul
Summary: This is Post-OoTP- I'm not sure if it's any good-summary inside. please R&R rated PG just in case.
1. Professor Sielstin

Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts and risks his neck for the sixth time

Summary: doesn't the title say it all? Harry goes back to Hogwarts and risks his neck again! And on the way he meets the new DADA teacher and her daughter Mala who share an interesting secret.

Spoilers: OoTP spoilers and if you haven't read OoTP this will probably make no sense to you and WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, and that was a run-on sentence.

Disclaimer: oh yeah, I own all of the characters in this story. Hey, you don't I own you?

Ron: er...

Harry: well...

Me: I'm the author. I could make you fall off a cliff. Or...something more interesting. (contemplates) Ron, how would you like to snog Pansy Parkinson?

Ron: please no! anything but that! Okay, I surrender! You own all of us! Especially Snape!

Harry: No she doesn't. I am my own person.

Me: Harry I think I'll make you and Ginny switch bodies. That always goes over well.

Harry: God, no. I surrender!

Hermione: wimps! I am far stronger! I will not give in!

Me: hmmmmm... do you think failing all your O.W.L.s is bad enough?

Hermione: I will not give in. you will never own me.

Me: just remind yourself that I am the author.

Hermy: and I am the one with the wand! I could blow your precious computer to pieces!

Me: but you won't. cause I'm the auth- HERMIONE THAT WAS MY HISTORY BOOK!

Hermione: _was_ being the key word

Me: okay, okay. J.K. Rowling owns everybody except Draco.

Hermione: that's okay. You can _have_ him.

Malfoy: No! why me?

Me: because you're so incredibly hot. Now I think I'll put you...ah, how handy a secret room behind the bookshelf. And if your lucky, you might even be able to breathe. Isn't that nice?

Malfoy: NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE! MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! YOU CAN'T...

A/N: it's okay, I never liked history anyway. and now that I've wasted a page(in small font, mind) on a stupid disclaimer shall I start the story? Be warned, the first chapter will be very short and probably boring. Oh and btw I'm just gonna assume we know certain things instead of taking the time to explain it all.

Chapter 1: Professor Sielstin 

Privet Drive was full of activity. The hosepipe ban that had been in effect for nearly a year, due to drought had just been lifted and the inhabitants of Privet Drive were outside beginning to repair their parched, brown lawns and wilting gardens. Children played outside under hoses or with water guns and water ballons.

There was one boy, however who didn't care at all about the hosepipe ban. In fact, he didn't care about much of anything at the moment. He was Harry Potter and he was a wizard home for the summer from his "freak school" as his Uncle Vernon liked to call it.

His appearance was most unusual. He had lost interest in eating and while he had always been on the scrawny side he was now skinnier then he had ever been. His clothes were all old clothes of his cousin Dudley which had always been an annoyance to him, but now he didn't care and his clothes were rattier than ever, although he hadn't left the house since he's gotten home from school. These things, together with the unusual scar on his forehead and his hair which hadn't been combed in weeks gave him an odd look. Then there were his eyes which were just...blank. For a month he had sat on his bed and stared out the window feeling numb. He hadn't touched a book since the end of term. Ever since that _thing_ that had happened at the end of the year-and what he had found out afterward he had no interest in anything. He had gotten letters from his friends and certain members of the order but he had barely glanced at them, just writing quick, short, replies so they knew he was okay.

Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt suddenly appeared in his door. "You all right Harry?" she asked. On the whole she had been quite civil to Harry for the last summer. Harry looked up but didn't respond. "Your uncle, Dudley and I are going on vacation." She said.

"Fine." said Harry dully. The Dursley's vacation plans were the last things he cared about.

"You could of course come with us, but some of your wizard friends have requested that you go to stay with them." Aunt Petunia told him. Harry registered dimly that she didn't even flinch at the word "wizard"

"right." He said disinterestedly. He figured they'd be going to the headquarters of the order and although he wasn't keen on seeing Sirius's house, other than that it didn't make much difference to him whether he was at Number 4 Privet Drive or 12 Grimmauld Place.

"They're downstairs now. You need to pack your things and go downstairs." Aunt Petunia said.

"Great." said Harry, emotionlessly. He threw a few things in his trunk, then grabbed his wand and headed downstairs lugging his trunk behind him. He knew he didn't have everything he needed but he didn't care.

Waiting for him in the living room were Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Albus Dumbledore. "Hi, Harry" Tonks, whose hair was the same red as Ginny's that day, said eagerly. He saw her eyes widen when she first caught a glimpse of him but she didn't say anything

"Ah Harry," said Dumbledore. "If you're ready we'll be going."

Assuming Dumbledore meant to 12 Grimmauld Place Harry said, "er...how are we getting there?"

"By portkey," Moody growled.

Tonks winked. "Now that we're back on Fudge's good side it was no problem to get clearance for a portkey."

"right." said Dumbledore. "most of us will be apparating- just Tonks will be taking the Portkey with you in case you go astray. You can use" Dumbledore looked around, "oh your trunk, will do." He tapped Harry's trunk with his wand and muttered "_portus"_

Harry and Tonks both touched the portkey and Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and the next moment they were spinning through the air.

They landed with a_ thud_ at the edge of a small field. A second later there were a few small pops and Lupin, Moody, Kingsley, and Dumbledore were standing next to them. Harry looked around, confused. "but this isn't...we're not...why..."

"The new headquarters of the Order are in this field, Harry." said Dumbledore in an undertone.

Harry stared at the field and suddenly an enormous mansion appeared. It looked old, but oddly enough it was in perfect condition. The field expanded to surround the house. Harry recognized the spell as the one that had been on the old headquarters, but he was still confused. "What happened to Sirius's house?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked very sad all of a sudden. "Let's get inside, and then I'll explain." He said. He walked over to the huge double doors and opened them. Harry and all the others followed him inside.

Inside was a long, brightly lit corridor. Harry could just make out a elegant marble staircase at the end of the corridor and there were several doors on each side.

Dumbledore showed him into a small room with several armchairs and a magical fire crackling merrily in the grate, though it was midsummer. Lupin followed too, though Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody didn't. When they were all comfortably seated, Dumbledore spoke, still sounding very sad. "Harry, Sirius didn't have a will."

"D-didn't have a will?" Harry asked. "What does that mean exactly?"

This time Lupin spoke, sounding disgusted. "It means everything he owned goes to Narcissa Malfoy, his closest living relative, that's what it means. His house, his money, everything."

It dawned on Harry, "his house- but why couldn't you still use it? I mean you've got the spell on it and who cares?''

"Spells like that don't work without the consent of the owner of the house, Harry. And we wouldn't be likely to get Narcissa's consent, would we?"

"oh...right." said Harry. "but why- why's this house so big? I mean it must've been hard to build, wasn't it?

"Not really," said Lupin dismissively. "something like this would be simple for highly trained wizards. Which we've got plenty of."

" This house is eight stories tall." Said Dumbledore. " only one floor is used for headquarters. Four of the other floors are used to house refugees, families who might not be safe out of it, order members who would rather stay here for convenience, and-" Lupin and Dumbledore exchanged glances.

" _what?_" asked Harry annoyed. "whatever it is I can take it!"

Lupin sighed. "the attacks are starting up again, Harry." he said gently. "there's several orphans-children whose parents were killed in dementor attacks"

"oh." said Harry, stunned. He should have expected this but for some reason he hadn't. This bit of news began to cut through the shield he had had around himself for the past month that had kept him from feeling anything.

" you'll meet them, of course, but you need to understand how hard this is for them, and that they may be unable to talk about it, or about anything." said Lupin.

" Of course he understands." Said Dumbledore sounding sharp, which was unusual for him.

"yeah," said Harry defensively, "how d'you think I feel right now?"

"Oh!" Lupin looked embarrassed "of course Harry, I'm sorry I forgot. I-"

He was caught off when the door opened and a blond-haired woman peeked her head in. "Dumbledore?" she said. "Molly's looking for you two. She says dinner's ready, if you're staying," then she spotted Harry. "_Harry Potter?_" she asked sounding incredulous-and there was something else in her voice that Harry couldn't quite pick out.

" Harry, this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sielstin." said Dumbledore. "and this is her daughter Mala." He indicated a stunning, darkhaired girl of about eighteen, who had just come in.

When Harry looked at her he got a shock. Her eyes were the same startling green as his own. Then he gasped. When he looked into her eyes his scar burned.

A/N Well how'd you like it? please review and the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Mala's secret

Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts and risks his neck for the sixth time

Hi, all you (well so far one) readers. I'm back. You can either cheer or groan now, I'm not very particular.

Snicket: Oh, wow I actually got a review! I feel so special. Thanks a lot for the great review, and I'm sorry I took your idea. But I _am _plotting to take over the world so can you really blame me? and did you really think the disclaimer was funny? I thought it was kind of stupid and too long. But anyway thanks!

Now for another disclaimer. Yippee!

Me: I don't own any of the characters. Even (sob, sob) Malfoy. He escaped. Well actually, his Dad showed up with _his _best mate, Voldemort. But never fear, I will get him back, someday. Hermione are you sure I can't own Harry and Voldemort for a few days, only?

Hermione: No. But why? Neither of them is particularly hot, though Voldemort is kinda sexy.

Me: well if I own _both_ of them then maybe they'll have their final showdown in the secret room behind my bookshelf. That would be awesome. And Hermione you weren't supposed to say that. What did I tell you about staying in character?

Hermione: huh? What did I do wrong?

Me: geez, Hermione do I have to spell it out to you? You did read the script this morning, didn't you?

Hermione: (blushing) well...no. But I didn't read it last time and that didn't seem to bother you.

Me: You weren't in it last time!

Hermione: I wasn't? well I still don't know what I did wrong.

Me: oh for Pete's sake Hermione(drag her out of earshot and I talk furiously gesturing wildly.)

Hermione: Okay, okay. Pretend I never said that first line. In any case King Kazul owns nothing. At all.

A/N I shall now start the story. Yippee. Oh and in one place last chapter I accidently put dementor when I meant Death Eater. Sorry. And just because this is called Mala's Secret I won't necessarily tell you what her secret is. And it's her mom's secret too. If this chapter is kinda weird it's because I was just working on my stupid random plotless story and I'm kinda still in that "mode" and yes the rumors are true. in this chapter we get (drumroll) Harry's first outburst! You didn't think I would leave them out did you?

Chapter 2: Mala's secret 

Harry gasped and touched his hand to his scar. "what's the matter, Harry?" asked Lupin.

"It's nothing." Said Harry quickly, "er...nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too, Harry." said Mala, and her mother nodded.

"Well we better get to dinner." Said Lupin. "Dumbledore, are you staying?"

"No. I have urgent business to attend to." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

" Right." Said Lupin. He started to leave and Harry followed him. He stopped just out of the door. "Gabby, are you coming?"

"I'll be along in a minute." Said Professor Sielstin. "close the door, please"

Harry closed the door behind him, but left it open a crack. He could just see Dumbledore through the door, and he could hear perfectly. Dumbledore said, "Gabby, are you going to tell him?"

Professor Sielstin shrugged. "I guess I'll have to won't I?" she said. "But I hate to...I have to teach him you know."

"Gabby, it was five years.There's absolutely nothing wrong with that." said Dumbledore. Professor Sielstin's response was so low that Harry couldn't hear it. "Well, you couldn't, could you? You were in hiding." Dumbledore said.

Just then Lupin called. "Harry, come on." and Harry hurried after him. His head was spinning. Had Dumbledore meant _him_? If so what was it that Professor Sielstin had to tell him? And _who _was in hiding? Though he didn't know it, what he had overheard cut down a little more of his protective shield.

Lupin turned into a room, right next to the stairs, and Harry followed him. Inside was huge- at least half the size of the Great Hall- and there was a long table like the ones in the great Hall. He could see several members of the order, as well as his best friend Ron Weasley, and Ron's brothers Fred, George, and Bill, and his sister Ginny, and their parents, and a few children he didn't know. When he entered the room Ron waved him over and shouted, "It's HARRY!" Harry hurried over and sat down between Ron and Fred.

"Hey, Harry, good to see ya mate." Said Fred.

"Hi, Harry," said Ginny, who was sitting across from him.

"Hi Ron...Fred...George...Ginny," Harry said "Where's Hermione? Is she here?"

"Naw, she's on vacation...in India apparently" Ron shook his head. "India, I tell you. That's one weird family...now I know where she gets it from."

"RON!" said Fred.

"Sorry, mate," said Ron. "he fancies her, you know," He told Harry in a fake undertone."

"I do not!" Fred insisted. Harry, Ron, and George stared at him. "Well, okay, maybe just a _little_ bit."

"Right, mate." Said George, "Just a _little _bit. That's why you have a picture of her on your wall."

"Okay, maybe more than a bit." Fred admitted. Changing the subject he said, "So, Harry...what's been up with you?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. I've just been...hanging around."

"You've been really depressed, haven't you?" Ginny asked, quietly.

Harry turned to her, surprised, "Yeah, I guess I have. How'd you know?"

Ron laughed. "I don't think you've written more than five words in a single letter to us since the end of term."

Harry felt the anger rising up inside of him. "YOU THINK THIS IS ALL A JOKE, DO YOU?" he shouted, standing up. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL RIGHT KNOW? HOW CAN YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? YOU'VE ALL GOT TWO PERFECTLY HEALTHY PARENTS! NOT ONLY HAVE I LOST BOTH MY PARENTS BUT NOW I'VE LOST SIRIUS, TOO! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU WITH YOUR PERFECT LITTLE LIVES! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING CLOSE TO A PARENT AND NOW I'VE GOT TO WORRY ABOUT THE PROPHECY TOO-" Just then Harry realized what he had said and that everyone at the table was staring at him. How could they not? He sank back into his seat embarrassed.

"The prophecy?" Ron asked "-but the prophecy smashed, didn't it? Why would you have to worry about it? I mean-"

"I'll tell you about it later," Harry muttered. Ron nodded.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry remembered something she had said the year before about him being as good as a son.

"I think I'll go...er," He realized he didn't know where he was supposed to sleep.

"I'll go show you where your room is, shall I?" said Ron.

Grateful, Harry nodded and followed Ron out of the room. Once they were out of earshot, he said, "So what is this about a prophecy?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Harry said. "You'll want to be sitting down."

"Okay," Ron said. Harry followed him up two flights of stairs: "The bedrooms on the second floor are for Order members only. All us kids are on the third floor." Ron explained.

"All?" Harry asked. "But there's just us and Ginny...Fred and George are in the order now aren't they? Who else..."

"I'm not telling you _anything_ until you explain about this prophecy," said Ron.

"Oh, right" said Harry. Ron stopped in front of one of the rooms.

"This is your room," he said.

Harry opened the door and the went inside. The room was big and nice, with a big bed, a desk, an antique dresser, and an armchair. Ron settled in the chair, while he sat on the edge of the bed. "okay," he started. "For one thing, the thing that smashed was only the record of the prophecy. The prophecy was made by Professor Trewlaney." Ron gasped. "Dumbledore heard it and he told me what it said."

"D'you...remember it?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. He had only heard it once, over a month ago, but he had no doubt he would never forget what it said. He recited: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"Blimey!" said Ron. "So that meant you."

"That's the thing." Said Harry, "It could have meant...Neville."

"the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal," said Ron, "You've got the scar, mate."

"yeah ...yeah, I guess." Said Harry.

"So you have to kill him." Said Ron, slowly.

"yup."

"There's no other way." Said Ron.

"Seems so."

"Gosh," said Ron.

Just then, Mala stuck her head in the door. "Harry, Ron, You've got to come down, something's happened!"

"What?" asked Harry standing up quickly.

"There's been an attack."

A/N Ha! It's a cliffhanger! Well you know what to do, now that you've read it's time to...review!


	3. The First Attack

I dedicate this chapter to my kittens, Macaroon, Chin-chin, Salem, Truffle, and Tater. Because they sit on my lap while I type. And they're cute. And they purr.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But Hermione promised to help me get Draco back.

Hermione: I promised no such thing! And you said I would be in the last chapter and I wasn't.

Me: well maybe if you'd read the script…

Hermione: Why should I read the script if I'm not in it?

Me: could we maybe cut this disclaimer a little short? 'cause my sister is gonna want to get on here as soon as jeopardy is over and I want to get as much typed as possible.

Hermione: okay. She owns nothing.

A/N: thank you, Esmee Squalor, for the review, and LordPixel for everything, Now CAN I PLEASE START THE STORY?

Chapter 3: The First attack.

Harry gasped. "An-an attack? Who was attacked?"

"They're explaining on the radio. Come on downstairs" Mala said, panting.

Harry and Ron leapt up and ran downstairs. In the kitchen, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, the Weasleys, and Professor Sielstin were huddled around the radio, listening to the wizard news.

Harry squeezed between Fred and George and listened to the voice issuing from the radio.

"And now I give you Eleanor, who is in Diagon Alley surveying the damage." Harry's eyes grew wide. "Diagon Alley?" he mouthed to Ron, who shrugged. Harry turned his attention back to the radio.

"Thanks, Bob. Well I'm here, right outside Gringotts and I can tell you things don't look too good. About half an hour ago around twenty Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley. Fortunately this isn't one of Diagon Alley's busiest times, but there were ten fatalities. I have the list here."

The first three names Harry didn't recognize. Then Eleanor announced. "And seven of the ten fatalities were children and teens, getting there school shopping done early. Mary Lodren...Jessie Smith... Jackie Tlaying...Greg Safir...Timothy Evans," Harry hadn't recognized any of these names. But before each name was announced, Harry felt his heart leap into his throat for fear that the next name would be a friend...or a classmate. "Hannah Abott," Eleanor announced. Harry gasped. Hannah had been in his year, in Hufflepuff. He hadn't known her very well, but he _had_ known her...attended classes with her...Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he nearly missed the last name. "Seamus Finnigan."

Ron let out a strangled sound sort of like a yelp. Harry just stared at the radio, shocked. So that was it. Seamus was...Harry couldn't even think the word. The first of his friends to have...Harry was sure that if there had been any others Dumbledore would have told him.

The shield fell down and Harry was left to face all he had been avoiding for the last month. A wave of unbearable emotion swept over him.

"Seamus." Said Harry sinking into the nearest chair. "_Seamus_. I guess we better get used to it, he won't be the only one, will he." He said dismally.

Ron too sank into a chair. "And we had only just made up." He said, his face in his hands.

"Not really," corrected Harry, "A while ago...but we should have tried to understand him...just because his mom didn't believe us...We didn't have to hold it against him."

"Don't blame yourselves." said George sharply, "he was an idiot about it, and you know it."

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Honestly..."

"Sorry, mum." Said George, hastily. "But they shouldn't be blaming themselves for anything...It's not like it's their fault he died.

"Yeah that's the first time in a while someone's died and it hasn't been my fault." said Harry quietly.

"No Harry, you know I didn't mean-" George started, but Harry cut him off.

"It's my fault Sirius died...if I hadn't been such a prat he would be alive today...and if I hadn't made Cedric take the cup with me _he_ wouldn't have died...and I practically killed my own mother, she died to save me, remember...and all the people who died this summer...I mean _I've_ got to get rid of Voldemort. There's no point in any of you even trying, is there? You can get rid of his Death Eaters but it's got to come down to me in the end. And what have I done to prepare? NOTHING!"

"Harry, you will of course be starting training soon," said Lupin, "That's one of the main reasons you're here, but well, we don't expect a sixteen year old boy to be able to face one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time on his own, even if the boy is highly trained and has special powers. You've got to kill him in the end but we can weaken him up for you first...Make him possible for you to deal with."

"BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM?" Harry shouted. "I CAN'T EVEN DO AN AVADA KEDAVRA CURSE AND THAT DOESN'T WORK ON HIM REMEMBER? IS IT EVEN _POSSIBLE_ TO KILL HIM? BECAUSE I'VE GOT TO! I CAN'T JUST _STUN_ HIM AND SAY 'THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH' AND WALK AWAY. I HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

"Harry, calm down." said Mr. Weasley. "There are ways to kill him, and when we eliminate all the Death Eaters he'll have lost a lot of his power. Right now you just have to stay safe and train as hard as you can. 'Cause you're our only hope. If we lose you there's not much we can do."

"Now, Harry," said Lupin, "why don't you go upstairs, relax-"

"He's got to eat something!" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said stubbornly, through clenched teeth.

"Harry, just get some sleep, and we'll discuss your training in the morning." Said Mr. Weasley.

Still seething, Harry turned on his heel and strode out the door. He stomped up the stairs. It was always the same thing, he thought. Just sit there and be good and let the adults take care of it. Harry wondered when they were going to realize that he wasn't a child anymore.

He kicked open the door, and not bothering to close it after him he sank, fully clothed, onto the bed. Sleep wouldn't come. He didn't know how many hours he lay there before he finally drifted off.

When he woke up, he wasn't sure where he was. Then it all came rushing back to him. The new headquarters...Seamus dead...and he was supposed to start training. He glanced at his watch. Nearly eleven...how had he slept that late? Then he realized it must have been after midnight when he fell asleep. He quickly got up and hurried downstairs.

He peeked into the kitchen. It was empty except for Mrs. Weasley. When she saw him she said with a forced cheerfulness, "Good morning, Harry! Everyone's eaten already, but I've kept your breakfast warm. "She handed him a plate.

"Er...thanks." said Harry. He ate quickly and said, "Where is everyone?"

"Well there's an order meeting going on...I offered to wait for you to get up...Everyone else is outside...The door is right behind the stairs, you can't miss it."

"Right." Said Harry. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." He hurried out of the kitchen and through the door outside.

There was a large yard, completely surrounded by trees. Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, Mala, and the other kids Harry had seen the day before were scattered about, on chairs, or on the ground. It seemed as if they were having a meeting of some sort. Nobody seemed very happy to see Harry. Ron greeted him, "Hi Harry," and Ginny said, "Morning," gloomily and Fred nodded, but apart from that nobody even looked up.

Harry sat in a vacant seat next to Ron, and for a moment they all just sat in silence. Then Ron said so suddenly that Harry jumped; "Harry this is Gabi," he indicated a brown haired girl about their age, "Amy and Marissa," twin redheads a little older then Harry, "Jared," a black haired boy of about twelve, "Brett," a blond boy about eight, who looked suspiciously like a younger version of Draco Malfoy, but without the usual sneer, "Jamie," a black-haired girl about five, "and Chrissi." A blond haired girl about ten. Harry remembered what Lupin had said about kids whose parents had been killed in death eater attacks, and figured these must be the kids.

"I've told everyone about the prophecy," said Ron.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "_Everyone_? Let's just announce it to the whole world, why don't we."

"Look, Harry." Said Ron. "Fred and George already knew. They're in the order now,"

"Right." said George winking. "we're the official representatives from the order, we are."

"and Mala knew...and it's not like you didn't shout it to the whole household, last night...and I figured you'd tell everyone anyway."

"Right." said Harry. "Thanks." Ron looked surprised. But it wasn't, Harry thought, like what Ron had said wasn't perfectly true.

"And we think-" Ron started but was cut off.

"Hi, guys." Said Hermione from the doorway, and Harry gasped. Because Hermione looked totally different. Her bushy brown hair was smooth and shiny, her face was lightly made up, and she was wearing a flattering blue sundress. Harry found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her...

A/N So that was the third chapter. (Nooooooo, really?) Please R&R. Or since you've already R'ed than just R. Yeah. and I know that the whole Hermione thing has been done a million times. But really, she's fifteen,(sixteen?) isn't it about time she started to grow up a bit?


	4. A New Hermione

Chapter 4: A new Hermione

A/N: well , I haven't gotten any new reviews, yet. So onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione: Ha! I finally got into the story! But why, did you have to do this to me?

Me: Sorry, Hermione. But a fanfic writer's gotta do what a fanfic writer's gotta do.

Hermione: You just totally ruined my image as a girl who's got more on her mind than hair, clothes, and makeup. Thanks a lot. (storms away. Calls over her shoulder :) She owns nothing! And she'll continue to own nothing if she keeps up this behavior!

Me: wait Hermione! It's not as bad as you think! Really!

A/N: So Hermione's gone. It's a shame. I really enjoyed those pre-chapter talks. But Oh! Maybe now that she's gone I can own the characters again. Note to self: think about that.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry. "Er..."

Seeing Harry staring at her, Hermione laughed. "You like it? My mom's been pestering me all summer, you know, 'Hermione can't you do something with your hair?... Why don't you ever wear makeup, you'd look so much nicer...Just _do _something with that hair I don't care if you have to use magic...So here I am!"

"Right." Said Ron, barely glancing at her. "Well, you'll never guess what Harry's told us."

"Really? What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Remember the prophecy?" Harry asked. "The one in the Department of Mysteries? Well..."

Hermione listened closely. When Harry was done she said, "Well, I suspected it was something like that...I've read a bit about prophecies- you wouldn't believe some of them...We knew that somebody would have to do _something_ about him...and you are the only person ever to have withstood one of his killing curses...it stands to reason doesn't it that _you _would have to stop him, I mean obviously there's something...something _inside_ you that can work against the Voldemort...Oh, Ron get a hold of yourself...I mean your mom couldn't have been the only one who ever died to save their baby...their kid...from him, could she? I mean of all the people who have died..."

Harry had never thought of it like that before. "So you think that that _isn't_ why I didn't die?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, I have no doubt that if your mother hadn't been there you would be dead. But it can't be just that-"

"Couldn't Dumbledore have had some sort of protective charm or spell or something on me?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "That's possible I suppose, but I don't think that that would have been strong enough against Voldemort...RON!...face it, Harry, you're special."

Harry knew Hermione was only talking about the protection, or whatever it was, that he had been born with, but he still liked the way she said special..._Stop it!_, he told himself firmly, _you can't start liking Hermione...she's just the same old Hermione...just STOP IT!_ _She obviously has no feelings for you..._

"Anyway," said Ron, "We think Harry should start training by himself...You never know when he's gonna start real training...and what they're going to teach him...and it obviously can't hurt to train _more_...The sooner he's powerful enough to face Voldemort, the sooner we can get rid of him...The sooner we can go back to our lives...and the sooner people stop dying."

"I don't know." said Harry. "Obviously I'm going to be training hard...as hard as possible...there going to do everything they can to stop the deaths as soon as they can. I don't think-" Suddenly a wave of nausea swept over him. He slumped back in his chair.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"I think so- I just- I feel a little sick. I think I'll go inside and..." Harry staggered to his feet. It felt like his legs had given out. He managed to make it to the door and get inside. He leaned against the wall. _What _was_ that?_ He thought. _I guess it was just the stress of everything that's been happening._

Just then a door opened and Dumbledore came out. "Oh, Harry." He said. "I was just coming to get you." Then he saw Harry's face which had turned pale. "Harry? What's the matter?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "I just felt nauseous...and...tired and..."

Dumbledore nodded. He didn't look very concerned. "That's to be expected...After all that you've gone through... Are you okay now?"

"I...I think so." said Harry.

"Well, we want to discuss your training with you, right now. But we won't take very long and when we're done, you can rest...I think you need to try to forget about all that's been happening for a little while." said Dumbledore. He showed Harry into the room he had come out of. Inside were Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. "The official meeting's over." Said Dumbledore. "But these are the people who will be training you."

"okay..." said Harry.

"Lupin will be teaching you protective spells and charms. Moody will be working on dueling. Tonks and Kingsley will be giving you some basic auror training. And I'll be doing Occlumency." Dumbledore said. "You'll start next week. Everyone's going to _try _to work with you for at least two hours at least twice a week. Of course there's order business that has to be taken care of among other things. So that won't be possible _every _day. You will need to practice for some time every day. Remember, the sooner you master this the sooner we can start to take action against Voldemort. If you work hard, you may be up to the standard where you can fight him and almost definitely beat him in a few years."

"Right," said Harry. "Is that it?"

"Two more things." said Dumbledore. "First about the club you started last year."

"The DA?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"Well...what about it?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to ask you not to continue with it." said Dumbledore.

"Not continue with it?" Harry asked, shocked. "But...why not?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I realize that it's important to you...And I can certainly see why you started it last year...But well you have a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year...and you need to concentrate on your own training this year."

Harry didn't respond. He knew that what Dumbledore was saying was true but he didn't have to like it. "So...what's the other thing, then?" He asked finally.

"Quidditch." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh...right." Said Harry. "The ban's been lifted hasn't it?"

"Well...not exactly." Lupin broke in.

Harry gasped. "It hasn't? But we all know that Umbridge was wrong now...So why can't it be lifted?"

"It's not that easy." said Tonks. "We're working on it...and Fudge is being stubborn, the stupid prat. He knows we were right, now, but he still doesn't like it...he's still bitter. Looking for excuses not to believe us...and not to have to cooperate with us."

"He's going to have to go along with us eventually, but there's still other things we have to get him to do, of course." said Lupin. "It may or may not be lifted by the time you go back to school."

Harry kicked the leg of the table, angrily. "Oh, so now I can't play Quidditch either? If there's one thing that could make up for this whole thing, it's Quidditch. And I can't play."

"Harry, calm down." said Dumbledore gently. "It could very well be lifted by the time you go back to school." 

"I have to head out." Said Kingsley, suddenly, "Gotta get to work."

"Yeah, me too." Said Tonks, and the two of them left together.

"Right." Said Harry. "Can I go?"

"Yes, go ahead." Said Dumbledore.

Harry left and walked down the hall, towards the stairs, angrily. Not a single good thing had come of that, he thought. He couldn't play Quidditch or continue with the DA. And the training would be a lot of work. He did a quick addition in his head and came up with sixteen hours of work a week. Sixteen! And he would be expected to spend a lot of time practicing...

Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Professor Sielstin, behind him. He heard footsteps, and spun around. "Oh, hi Professor. You scared me!"

"Sorry, Harry." Said Professor Sielstin. "Could I speak to you for a second?"

"Okay." Said Harry.

"In here." Professor Sielstin indicated a door. Harry recognized it as the room he had been in the day before. They both sat down. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you. Dumbledore thinks I should tell you this myself. It's about my daughter..."

Harry's heart beat faster. It sounded like she was going to tell him something really important. Was he going to hear the secret that Dumbledore and Professor Sielstin had been discussing?

A/N: So, are we finally going to find out Mala's secret? If you don't review I will drop a cat on your head. Chuckie, in fact. And you will deeply regret it. He's got _sharp_ claws. Better believe it. And I may not post chapter 5 until I get some reviews.


	5. disappointment and OWLs

Disclaimer

Hermione: Wow, you were right. It really wasn't as bad as I thought.

Me: Hermione, aren't you supposed to have left?

Hermione: Yes. Just dropped in to congratulate you on your good save.

Me: Er...

Hermione: Well, gotta go. But even if you didn't turn me into some ditzy little glamour girl YOU STILL OWN NOTHING!

A/N: right. Anyway,

quizgirl: Thanks, for reviewing. And thanks for telling me that stuff, can't wait to read your next chapter.

Now we shall begin the story Or I shall. Because, you know there's only one of me.

Chapter 5: Disappointment and O.W.Ls

"The thing is..." Professor Sielstin began. Then she was cut off.

"Mom?" said Mala poking her head into the room. "Have you seen my wand? I think Fred and George may have done something with it again."

"Oh, I'd better go." Said Professor Sielstin. "I'll talk to you later, Harry." She walked out of the room.

Harry stared after her feeling disappointed and bitter that Mala had just had to come in at that moment. If she could have waited five more minutes...But it seemed as if Professor Sielstin had been looking for an excuse not to tell him whatever it was...

The next few days were uneventful. It was like Ron, Hermione and the others were avoiding him...but considering the mood he was in he didn't blame them. And he didn't really mind. He was glad to be left alone to read or even work on his homework.

On the sixth day that Harry was there, a large tawny owl flew into his room, waking him up. He dragged himself out of bed and over to the owl, and took the letter. It hooted once and flew away. Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Enclosed are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding levels. You have received 7 O.W.L.s and therefore are eligible for the following classes:

Hardly glancing at the list Harry turned eagerly to the next paper.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts:** O

Written: O

Practical: O

**Charms:** E

Written: O

Practical: E

**Care of Magical Creatures**: E

**Transfiguration:** E

Written: A

Practical: E

**Potions:** E

Written: A

Practical: E

**Herbology**: A

**Astronomy**: A

Written: E

Practical: P

**Divination**: D

**History of Magic**: D

Grading scale:

Pass:

O (Outstanding) Total: (written) 2 (practical) 1 overall: 1

E (Exceeds Expectation) Total: (written) 1 (practical) 3 overall: 4

A (Acceptable) Total: (written) 2 (practical) O overall: 2

Fail:

P (Poor) Total: (written) 0 (practical) 1 overall: 0

D (Dreadful) Total: (written)0 (practical) 0 overall: 2

Harry turned back to the first page and read the list:

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Charms

Care of Magical Creatures

Transfiguration

Herbology

Astronomy

Divination

Harry sighed, disappointed. So he wasn't going to be able to be an Auror. Professor Mcgonagall had said that Potions was absolutely essential to be one. He continued reading:

Please send an owl with your course choices no later than July 30th.

Yours sincerely,

Griselda Marchbanks

Griselda Marchbanks

Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority

Scrawled underneath that was:

Potter-

Since you didn't make it into Professor Snape's N.E.W.T. level potions class I would suggest that you consider a different career, unless you'd like to consider taking just that course at a different school, one that offers it, after you graduate from Hogwarts, or possibly during the summer.

-Professor McGonagall

Harry remembered McGonagall promising to help him become an auror if it was the last thing she did. Somehow that wasn't how she sounded in this note.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hermione came running in. "O.W.L.s are here, Harry!" she said eagerly, waving a thick envelope.

"I know." said Harry indicating his own papers.

"Oh, you've already opened yours?" she asked. "How'd you do?" then without waiting for a response, "I think I did well, although I did make one big mistake in Ancient Runes, and after what happened in History of Magic it was hard to concentrate, and Astronomy was just one big distraction..."

"Hermione," said Harry. "Why don't you just open the stupid thing and find out?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione, "right." She tore open the envelope, pulled out the papers, and threw the envelope on the floor. She ignored the first paper and turned to the second. "Charms," she read aloud, "O, written: O, practical: O. Transfiguration: O, written: O, Practical: O, Herbology: O, Defense Agsinst the Dark Arts: O, Written: O, practical: O, Potions: O Written: O, Practical: O, Care of Magical Creatures: O, Arithmancy: O Astronomy: O Written: O, Practical: E,-"

"Wow!" said Harry, impressed. "That's really good..._all _O's so far, you probably set some kind of record or something."

Ancient Runes: E, History of Magic: _A, _Well, honestly, after you collapsed, like we were really going to bother about the exam-"

"At least you _passed_," Harry pointed out.

"What? What did you get?" Hermione asked quickly. Harry showed her the paper. "Harry!" she admonished. "You failed two subjects!"

"Well, one of them was because I _collapsed,_" Harry pointed out. "and the other one was _divination_, which we all know is a load of-"

"Harry?" Hermione asked slowly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"How'd you get into N.E.W.T. level Divination? You failed the exam."

"No, _really?_" Harry said sarcastically. "Professor Trelawney doesn't care about examinations, remember?'

"Oh," said Hermione. "but-"

"How'd you manage to scrape an E in practical Astronomy?" Harry interrupted.

"Well, I'd finished most of it before-well anyway I finished _most _of it." Hermione told him.

"Oh." Said Harry. And before Hermione could question him further, he added, "Where's Ron?"

"I dunno." Hermione said. "He's around somewhere. I haven't seen him today, really."

Just then, an earsplitting scream tore through the house.


End file.
